Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!)
Summary Kirby is the main protagonist of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is an alien who crash landed on the planet Pop Star, and protects the world of Dream Land from Demon Beasts summoned by NME. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-B, higher with copy abilities, Low 7-B '''with stronger copy abilities '''Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Star Warrior, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Pseudo-Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Power Mimicry/Absorption, Attack Redirection (Base, Mirror), Magic (Mirror, Beam, Cleaning, Star Rod) Elemental Manipulation (Spark, Water, Fire, Ice), Weapon Mastery (Hammer, Cutter, Sword, Ninja, Parasol), Martial Arts (Throw, Fighter), Weather Manipulation (Tornado), Durability Augmentation (Stone, Iron), Speed Augmentation (Jet, Wheel), Energy Manipulation (Jet, Fighter), Chi Manipulation (Fighter), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Crash, Top), Limited Existence Deletion (Cleaning), Sound Manipulation (Mike), Animal Mimicry (Wing), Flight (Jet, Wing), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Holy Manipulation (Star Rod) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Redirected a meteor that dwarfed a castle by spitting cannonballs at it (1.71 Megatons), devoured an entire acre of woods and a tornado all at once), higher '''with Copy Abilities (Sword Kirby easily defeated Kracko, who could cause large thunderstorms, Tornado Kirby can also create large thunderstorms and small cyclones, numerous copy abilities have demonstrated feats of destroying large structures, sending opponents flying into the atmosphere, and creating considerably large explosions), '''Small City level+ with stronger copy abilities (Crash Kirby destroyed a large UFO that dwarfed a castle (5.4 Megatons), Mike Kirby caused a castle to collapse into small fragments, Cook Kirby threw Popon up to the sun in seconds) Speed: High Hypersonic (Mach 25, Dodged numerous lightning bolts from Kracko), High Hypersonic+ via speed-augmentating copy abilities (Mach 57, Can do laps around Dream Land in seconds) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 '(Can hold back a small spaceship full of cargo) 'Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with Copy Abilities, Small City Class+ with stronger Copy Abilities Durability: At least Small City level, far higher via durability-augmentating Copy Abilities Stamina: Likely very high Range: Melee to Several kilometers with various copy abilities Standard Equipment: Star Rod, Warp Star Intelligence: Generally portrayed as somewhat low, but has displayed many creative (albeit rather overkill) ways to use Weaknesses: Can be affected physically by things he devours despite the size of his stomach dimension, Is weakened when the Warp Star is damaged Feats: *Held up a spaceship full of cargo *Threw Popon up to the sun *Destroyed a large castle with Mike *Destroyed a large UFO with Crash *Wheel Kirby did laps around Dream Land in seconds *Dodged lightning on numerous occasions *Ninja Kirby kept up with a Demon Beast that had centuries of experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7